


Irresistible

by robinrunsfiction



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Chicago, F/M, POV First Person, Rich Playboy Pete AU, mentions of drinking, mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinrunsfiction/pseuds/robinrunsfiction
Summary: You work hard in a high end jewelry store in Chicago, so you know about the rich playboys that frequented your store and what they're like. Then you meet Pete. He swears he's different, but can you really trust him?
Relationships: Pete Wentz/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet Thursday afternoon as I busied myself organizing and straightening up the display cases of glittering diamonds and other gems set into gold and platinum. Working in one of the most high-end jewelry stores in Chicago was a unique experience, and I had been working there for long enough to know what I was doing.

You don’t become the top earning salesperson in a store like this by gossiping and being inattentive. I had worked hard to build up a reputation of trust and confidentiality. Men came in one day with their wives, then with their mistress the next, and I knew not to mix up the two. Trust fund kids came in and blew tons of cash on watches and earrings that they lost in no time but had to replace to maintain their social status, but I never scolded them or mentioned it when their parents came in. The nouveau riche came in to spend as much money as possible to show off, and as much as I wanted to call them out on their lack of taste, they tended to be the best customers, throwing around money like it was nothing. To the wealthy what mattered was what everyone else thought about them, the first impression they made without saying a word. Image was everything.

When the door opened, and a couple of men walked in, I instantly eyed them up. They were a little old and too nicely dressed to be trust fund kids, no rings on their fingers meant they were single, or at least acting like it that afternoon. I could stand to earn a healthy commission if I played my cards right. They browsed the displays for a moment before I approached them with my best customer service face on.

“Good afternoon gentlemen, can I help you find something in particular?”

“I’m looking for a birthday present,” the one with the dark brown hair and eyes replied. He looked familiar, I’m certain he’s been in here before, but not often enough that I know him by name. Not to mention he was good looking; the gift is probably for one of his many girlfriends. “Maybe some earrings?”

“Is this for a significant other, spouse, family?”

“Oh, just a friend,” he grinned. Yep, called it.

“How about these?” his friend asked pointing to a pair of studs down the way. He seemed nervous and a bit overwhelmed. He wasn’t the type to usually shop in a place like this, but it wouldn’t be surprising if he was back one day looking for an engagement ring to impress a girl with expensive taste.

I moved down the counter and bent down to retrieve them from the case. Standing back up, I leaned forward, making the low-cut neckline of my black dress help make the sale for me. “These are gorgeous, and they’re very classic. You have a good eye,” I replied while shooting a smile to the friend. He smiled back shyly. What a sweetheart.

“Yea Trick, those are nice, but what else do you have?” The first man asked with a million-dollar smile. I smiled back, if he was looking to drop some money, I was more than willing to oblige.

“I have some just down here that you may appreciate, just one moment,” I replied as I hurried down the row of counters. Just then Bernard, the owner of the store, came out from his office.

“Pete! So good to see you!” He greeted the dark-haired man warmly with a handshake.

“Bernard, how are you doing? I see business is still booming.”

“Of course, thanks to the likes of you and your father,” he said with a knowing laugh. “Come, I have brand new Rolex I want you to see. Come, come,” he said ushering him along to a different counter.

I was fuming. Bernard had personal relationships with so many of his customers, which was to be expected, but it meant he frequently stole sale from me. Old bastard.

I put away the earrings I had pulled to show them and stomped into the back office. One day I’d have my own store and I’d run Bernard out of business. He’d come crawling to me for a job, selling my designs instead of the same old Rolex every executive in the Chicagoland area already wore.

I glanced at my phone and saw Christine had texted me and Jennifer about going out for happy hour. After an afternoon like this, there was no way I wasn’t going out.

~

When I got to the club, the girls were already there, and had a drink waiting for me. They’re too good to me, honestly. Jennifer was an investment banker who worked too damn hard in my opinion, so the fact that Christine got her out of her apartment after work was a miracle unto itself. Christine was a walking good time. A professional photographer with a rock star boyfriend, honestly if I could be her, I would.

“Not a good day today?” Jennifer asked as I sat down.

“Just the same old bull, ya know?” I replied before taking a swig of my drink. The club was loud, and I vaguely felt like we were getting too old for this scene. “I get that Bernard knows these people, but I’m building my own client base, future clients, and they aren’t going to come to me when I get out on my own if they don’t remember me.”

“Well maybe if you focused on something besides your job, you wouldn’t worry about your job so much,” Christine suggested knowingly.

I rolled my eyes. “Easy for you to say, you got like the hottest man on earth, you work for yourself, and travel everywhere whenever you want.”

“Speaking of hot guys though,” Jennifer piped up. “That one keeps looking over at you, (YN).”

I tried to keep it cool and not obviously stare the direction she was looking, but I had to admit I was surprised when I saw who she was talking about.

Pete.

“Oh, I met him today in the store, he was buying a gift for a friend,” I said turning back to my friends. I could trust these two not to spread any gossip around. They were as discreet as me, ya know except for when I was telling them everything.

“That must be the lucky lady,” Christine said as a tiny blonde thing in a tiny dress opened gifts. “Ope, (YN), she’s all over your man, he must have got her something good.”

“He is not my man. He wouldn’t ever be my man, even if he was interested in me. I know how these rich playboys operate. I’m not looking to be cheated on, I’m not looking to be a side piece, I’m no fool. I gotta find someone sensible like Kingston.”

Christine scoffed. “Did you just call my man child of a boyfriend, a musical genius, but otherwise loveable idiot, sensible?”

“Ok, you know what I mean, he’s loyal, that’s rare these days.”

“That’s true,” Jennifer chimed in.

“Excuse me, I hate to interrupt, but were you helping me at the jewelry store earlier?” I heard Pete ask. My friends were looking at me with wide eyes, wondering how I’d respond. I turned and looked up at him and he was flashing that with that same million-dollar smile.

I nodded in response. “Yea, hi. It’s Pete, right? Did Bernard get you what you needed?”

“That, and then some,” he laughed, adjusting the watch on his wrist. Subtle.

“Good I’m glad,” I smiled politely. Why was he over here talking to me when there were half a dozen girls waiting to fawn over him at his table. I spotted his friend from earlier, who still looked uncomfortable. Poor guy.

“I felt badly that Bernard interrupted, and I didn’t get your name,” he said with a soft look.

“Oh, right, I’m (YN),” I said extending my hand for a handshake, intending to keep things professional. “Yea, he does that sometimes, but he owns the place, so what can I do?”

“Well (YN), I was wondering if you’d like to dance?”

I could feel my friends’ eyes drilling in the back of my head, I could practically hear them yell ‘yes!’ for me, but I wasn’t convinced. “Aren’t you here with the girl you bought those earrings for? Or maybe another girl who you’ll be in buying earrings for eventually?”

“Don’t worry about it, they’re just friends,” he laughed.

“I don’t believe you,” I said shaking my head.

“(YN)!” I heard Jennifer scolding me.

“Why not?” Pete looked offended.

“I know your type. Always showing off with the expensive clothes, and cars and lavish gifts and parties to impress girls who just like the big bank account. But you don’t really mind, because you aren’t looking for something serious. You’re just having fun,” I shrugged.

“You should give me a chance,” he said with a look that almost made me believe him. But I wasn’t going to be swayed that easily.

“Why? I’m not looking to get my heart broken and an expensive necklace as a consolation prize.”

“I’m not like the other guys that come into your store,” he said sincerely. At this point he was crouching down to my level where I sat, looking in my eyes, but I willed myself to stay strong. There was absolutely no denying that he was gorgeous, but that wouldn’t keep the gold diggers away. Just the opposite.

“Sorry Pete, it’s late, and I gotta open up the shop tomorrow. I’ll see you the next time you stop by,” I said taking the last sips of my drink and turning back to my friends. “Either of you wanna share an Uber?”

“What is wrong with you?” Christine practically growled when Pete was out of earshot.

“I’m tired and I wanna go home, and like I said, I don’t wanna be a side piece! Now are we sharing an Uber or not?”


	2. Chapter 2

The following week I was in the shop alone as Bernard has announced he was taking a long lunch. I honestly didn’t mind, he did that often. But I was surprised at who came strolling through the door shortly after.

“Hey, (YN), good to see you,” Pete said with a grin.

“Hey, how’s it going? What can I help you with today?” I asked politely. I was at work after all, I had a reputation of professionalism to maintain.

“Well my mom’s birthday is coming up, and I wanted to find something nice for her.”

I was skeptical, but I knew I’d be able to suss out if he was telling the truth based on what I showed him. “Sure, I think I know exactly where to begin.”

I went to the display of bracelets, something that younger men didn’t purchase too often for a girl they’re trying to impress. They tend to stay more toward earrings and necklaces, and eventually rings. “This is a brand new piece, rose gold is very in right now, and the stone has a beautiful sparkle,” I said pulling out a bracelet with a rope-like chain and a druzy crystal in the middle that was similar to one I had recently sold to a parent for their daughter’s sweet sixteen. Something about the rose gold matching her new car, I don’t know, I could hardly stand to listen.

He was looking at the bracelet carefully. “Eh, it’s nice, but not my mom, she’s more classic, and prefers white gold.”

Maybe he was telling the truth after all.

“Well how about this beautiful 24k white gold tennis bracelet? The diamonds are conflict free as well,” I commented.

“Yea, this is more like what I wanted to get. Let’s go with this,” he said with a grateful smile.

“Perfect, let me wrap it up for you.”

When I finished with the package and Pete paid for his purchase, with an AMEX Black Card of course, I felt like he was lingering.

“So (YN), I’m afraid I didn’t make a great first impression. I was wondering if you’d be interested in going out to dinner with me. No pressure, I just think you seem cool and I’d like to get to know you.”

I felt like saying no, but my friends voices in my head were yelling at me to go.

“Umm, sure, why not,” I said with a laugh and his face lit up with another million-dollar grin.

“Great, tomorrow work for you?”

“I don’t get off work until 8,” I started.

“Then I’ll pick you up here tomorrow night at 8,” he replied.

“You’re pretty used to getting your way, aren’t you?”

He laughed and picked up the gift from the counter. “Seems like you’re the same way,” he said as he headed toward the door. “See you tomorrow.”

Damn, he was good.

~

I’ll admit that the next day when I got ready for work, I did put a bit more effort into my daily routine. I decided to wear a dress I hadn’t worn too often before. My work uniform was always black on black, as to not distract from the glittering jewels we were trying to sell, but I still managed to dress in ways that helped me keep the top sales numbers in the store. What can I say, I know what men like, and it isn’t just my winning personality.

At the end of my shift, I closed the store by locking all the cases, and arming the security system. As I stepped out the front door, locking it behind me, I was surprised to see Pete standing on the curb next to a Bentley.

“Ready to go?” He asked with a coy smile.

“Yea, I guess so,” I replied, waiting for him to open the passenger side door, except he opened the back door. Of course he had a driver, how did I not see that coming? He closed the door behind me and got in the other side.

“I have a reservation at Blackbird,” he said as the car sped through the busy Chicago streets.

“Oh, ok then,” I replied. I wasn’t shocked to hear that he picked a place with a Michelin star. I glanced out the window as the lights and people passed by and wondered if this was a terrible idea after all.

“How was your day?” He asked. I turned back to look at him and noticed that his general cocky demeanor had softened.

“Pretty good actually. Since it’s summer there are a lot of anniversary gifts being purchased, but it’s kind of a slow time of year. How about you, I guess I don’t even know what you do,” I replied feeling a little embarrassed. If I had to guess, I’d say he either worked on the Chicago Stock Exchange, or in banking, but Jennifer would know him if that were the case, or he was some kind of executive.

He chuckled. “I’m the international market executive for my father’s company. It’s a lot of travel, but I enjoy it.”

“I should have guessed,” I laughed.

“My reputation doesn’t proceed me as much as I thought then?”

“I’ve been working in a high-end jewelry store since I graduated from art school, I know your type,” I said with maybe more attitude than necessary.

“I think there’s more to me than you might realize,” he said and attempted what I can only describe as a wink, kind of.

“Did you just try wink at me? And fail?” I laughed.

“I didn’t fail, I did it,” he replied skeptically.

“You really didn’t. Has no one told you that you can’t wink?”

“No, because I can!”

I rolled my eyes and laughed. “Ok Pete.”

Soon after I finished chastising him, we arrived at the restaurant that looked impossibly modern and hip from the outside and proved to be about the same inside.

“Mr. Wentz,” the hostess smiled and lead the way past the dining room, up the stairs to the private dining room. Pete pulled out my chair for me and the waitress left us in the quiet space with our menus. At the very least he had good manners.

“This is one of my favorite places, have you been here before?”

“I haven’t, but it seems very nice,” I replied politely. I could tell from his expression that he was hoping for more of a response and I realized that I was being an ice queen at this point. “So, have you given your mom the bracelet yet?”

“Oh, not yet, her birthday isn’t until the end of the month.”

I almost choked on my water that I had been taking a sip of. “Are you going to be traveling a lot? I mean I usually forget to get my parents’ presents until about the hour before I see them,” I laughed.

“No, I kept thinking about you, so I had to find a reason to go back,” he replied sincerely.

Damn, he was really good.

The dinner was kind of pretentious, but still good, and once we got going, the conversation with Pete actually flowed pretty well and we fell into a delighful back and forth. I wouldn’t necessarily describe him as down to earth, but deep down I could tell he meant well. When we finished eating, we went back out to his waiting car.

“Would you like to go out for a drink?” he asked as he slid into the seat next to me.

“I think I should probably be heading home actually, I’ve had a kinda long day,” I replied, I really was worn out.

“I understand,” he replied with a smile. I gave my address to the driver and we made our way to my side of town. When we arrived, Pete hopped out and opened the door for me again. Again, his manners were above par.

“Thanks for a nice time,” I smiled as he walked me up to my building.

“Did I convince you that I’m not so bad?” He asked with a smirk and I rolled my eyes.

“I mean you know how to show a girl a good time, but I’m not any girl,” I replied with my own smirk.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise and laughed. “Does that mean you wanna go out again sometime?”

“Sure, but I’m planning it.”

“Deal,” he said taking my hand and placing a kiss on it. “Sleep well.”

Ok, he was really, really good.


	3. Chapter 3

“You need to tell me everything!” Jennifer squealed a couple of days later when we met up before our weekly pilates class.

“I mean, I basically told you everything already. He picked me up-”

“In his Bentley.”

“Yes, in his Bentley. We went to dinner-”

“And he had a private dining room reserved for you!”

“Who is telling this story here? Anyway, then he took me home.” I paused for dramatic effect. “And I’m planning our next date.”

“Wait, you didn’t tell me before that there is going to be another date!” She exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

“I mean, there’s something there,” I shrugged. “He’s actually kind of a gentleman, despite seeming like a total douche on paper.”

“I know, I mentioned it to one of the girls at work and they said he really has a reputation as a bit of a playboy.”

I sighed. “That’s what I’m afraid of, and I feel like I’ve made that really clear. But it’s only been one date, he’s not my boyfriend, it’s not anything serious, I just find him surprisingly cool and easy to talk to. There’s a good banter there, ya know?”

“And he’s super hot,” Jennifer grinned.

I rolled my eyes again. “You aren’t wrong. Now hurry up and finish your tea, before we’re late.”

~

It was two weeks after our first date that Pete and I had our second date. He had been in Europe for a week, but he was finally back, not that we hadn’t been texting and he sent me some totally ridiculous selfies of himself in front of big sweeping European skylines and jets. I sent back photos of the random dogs I’d see on the street with captions about them being the cutest thing I’d seen all day,

When he buzzed into my building, I met him down in the lobby. I told him before not to worry about dressing up, but he still managed to look nice in a leather jacket over a button-down shirt and designer jeans. I wouldn’t expect anything less.

“Hey, you look great, where are we going?” He asked with a grin.

“You’ll see,” I said leading the way out. He went to open the door to his car, but I continued down the sidewalk. “Come on!” I called over my shoulder.

“So where are we going?” Pete asked again once he caught up.

“Afraid you’ll ruin those nice shoes?” I asked with a sly smile and he laughed.

“No-” he started.

“Ok, then just relax and don’t worry about getting your way for once. So how was your trip?”

We settled into an easy conversation as we walked a few blocks to my destination. “Ok, we’re here!” I announced.

Pete looked confused at the tiny Chinese restaurant that I had led us to. “Are we eating here?”

“No, I ordered ahead, we’re gonna go back to my place,” I said as I pushed open the door. The owner greeted me by name as I paid for the bags of food, handing them to Pete as we headed out.

“This will be the best, most authentic Chinese food you’ve had this side of the Pacific Ocean,” I said with a knowing smile.

“I’m prepared to be impressed,” he replied returning my smile. He transferred both bags to one hand, and then took my hand with his free one. I was surprised but didn’t pull away.

~

“Alright, this is my place,” I said as I let us in to my apartment.

Pete’s eyes lit up as he took in my space. “This is about what I’d expect for you. Clearly you have really good taste, very cool and unpretentious.”

“Yea, that’s pretty much how I describe myself as well,” I said with a wink as I went to the fridge to get out the drinks.

“Did you just wink at me?”

“Yea, see that’s how it’s done, babe.” I didn’t mean for that to slip out, but he grinned at me.

I tried brush it off as I handed him a drink and we settled at the table and divided up the food. Pete agreed that this was as good as any of the best food he had when he was in China and I couldn’t help but grin because I knew I was right all along.

“See, you don’t need to drive me in a fancy car to a swanky restaurant to impress me,” I said with a shrug once our food was gone.

“But you still had a good time, or else I wouldn’t be here right now.”

“I like talking to you,” I said getting up and taking our empty plates to the sink, and before I could finish my thought, I realized he had gotten up and was standing behind me. I turned around and found the space between us was even smaller than I had suspected.

“I like talking to you too,” he said as he placed one hand on my waist. I glanced from his eyes down to his lips, and back up to his eyes. “But I’d also like to kiss you.”

I nodded in silent agreement and his grip on my waist pulled me to him as his lips met mine. They were as soft as they looked, and I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t been thinking about them since the first night we went out. When he pulled back, he looked down at me and smiled. Not that million-dollar grin that was so self-assured that it bordered on cocky, no, this was a genuine smile. No wonder he had girls falling all over themselves to get his attention.

A voice in the back of my head tried to sound the alarm. ‘He probably will be doing this with another girl tomorrow night. And then another when he flies out to London the day after that!’ But I ignored it and decided to enjoy one of the best make out sessions I had participated in in a very long time.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day I was back at work when Christine came in, to my surprise.

“Hey babe. What are you doing here?”

“Well,” she started, throwing her long red hair over her shoulder. “I’m doing a photoshoot soon, and I was wondering if old man Bernie can borrow me some jewels.”

“Oh you know he won’t pass up any opportunity for some free publici- woah! What are those?” I interrupted myself when a delivery man walked through the door with a large, gorgeous bouquet of bubblegum pink peonies.

“I’m looking for a Ms. (YLN)?”

“That’s me,” I replied taking the flowers.

“Oooh, are these from loverboy?”

“Yea they are,” I replied while reading the card.

“Nicely done, playboy,” Christine commented.

I rolled my eyes at her comment. “I’ll go find Bernard,” I said before heading in the back.

“Yea, he said you can borrow whatever, just so long as you give him the same credit as last time. And give me that back,” I replied reaching across the counter when I saw that she was reading the card from Pete.

“’(YN), thank you for dinner last night. I know you don’t need fancy things to impress you, but I thought these were as beautiful as you. Hope to see you soon. XO Pete’ Damn girl! He is into you!”

I just rolled my eyes again and snatched the card from her. “He’s good looking, he’s got manners, he’s charming as hell, and honestly I’m sure this is all a recipe for disaster, but for now I’m gonna enjoy it.”

“Well Kingston is in town so we’re all going out tonight. Wanna make it a double date?”

I just glared at her in response. “Text me where I’m meeting you.”

~

“Ok ladies, what can I get you?” Kingston asked when Jennifer and I finally arrived. We gave him our orders and he went off to get the drinks.

We all settled into our booth. The club was packed and I could barely hear my friends as I sipped my drink.

“Is that your man?” Christine shouted pointing to a table full of well dressed men. I recognized Pete and his friend immediately. There were a few girls hanging around as well. A pang of jealousy struck through me, but I suppressed it. We had gone out a couple times, that’s all. He can be at a club with other girls. He looked over my way, he must have felt me staring for what felt like forever, and waved me over.

“i’ll be right back,” I said excusing myself from my table and heading over.

“(YN), I’m so glad you’re here!” He said wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

“What’s going on?” I asked keeping my tone casual as I eyed up the girls lingering around the group.

“My man Patrick here just got a promotion, so we’re celebrating! I was just telling him he should come see you about getting a nice new watch, ya know, a real status piece,” he shouted over the music.

“I’m off the next couple days, but let me know and I’ll help you out,” I said to Patrick with a smile. “Thanks again for the flowers,” I said turning my attention back to Pete.

“Of course,” he replied, and I could have been knocked out with a feather when he planted a kiss on my lips in front of everyone.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know that we’ve met,” a tall, kinda slimy looking guy said as Pete and I pulled apart.

“Chad, this is (YN), the girl I was telling you about. She works for Bernard’s Jewelers,” Pete said, his arm back around my shoulder, and it felt a little like he was marking his territory against this guy who was looking me up and down.

“I don’t remember you ever talking about a girl this striking, are you sure it wasn’t someone else?”

“Chad, come help me get Patrick’s to do shots with us!” One of the girls said while she bounced up to him. “Pete, you come too!” She said holding out a hand to lead him away.

“Maybe later Trina,” he said with a half hearted smile. She gave me a withering glance before pulling Chad along behind her.

“I’m crashing your party; I’ll go back to my friends.”

“You still haven’t danced with me,” he pleaded, grabbing my hand.

“If you wanna dance there are plenty of girls who seem eager to dance with you,” I replied nodding to Trina and her friends still giving me weird looks.

“I don’t like them, I like you,” he said looking in my eyes. “I thought maybe you liked me too.”

“Actually, I do. But literally the day we met I told you I don’t want to get played; I have my own dignity to look out for.”

He stepped closer to me and leaned into my ear. “I’d walk away from all them, from all this, for a chance with you.”

Part of me wanted to tell him no, that wasn’t necessary, and we’d hang out another time and go out soon. But that was not the part of me that made the final call. “So do it.”

He smiled at me, the same way he did after the first time we kissed, the genuine one, not the cocky one, took my hand and lead the way back to my table.

“’Bout time you came back,” Christine declared as we slid into the booth.

“Whatever,” I said snidely before introducing Pete to everyone.

“Nice flowers, by the way,” Christine said.

“Christine stopped by the store to borrow some jewels for her next photo shoot,” I explained.

“That’s really cool, what kind of shoot is it?” Pete asked, genuinely interested. I looked over at Jennifer as Pete began to discuss with Christine and Kingston art and their creative influences.

“I had no idea he was so into art,” I said to Jennifer.

“He’s so cultured!”

“Well I should hope so, he’s been around the world like a dozen times this year, I would hope he would pick something up.”

“He seems cool, why are you so on edge about him?”

“I don’t know,” I sighed. “I guess because I know he has a lot of baggage and a reputation,” I said nodding back toward the group that had gotten louder as they started doing shots.

Jennifer shrugged and we got pulled back into the conversation. Pete really did spend the rest of the night with us and everyone seemed pleased with his company. Not that they wouldn’t be, the man could charm the pants off anyone. He probably has, probably still would.


	5. Chapter 5

The following week Jennifer and I were putting our things away in the locker room before our pilates class when I heard something that caught my attention.

“Have you gone out with Pete recently?”

“No,” came the annoyed response. “He’s been going out with that jewelry store girl for a while now.” I’d heard that voice before. Trina.

By this point Jennifer was listening as well and looking at me with wide eyes. I just held up a finger to my lips to shush her.

“Which girl? Wait, is that the one from Bernard’s? Kinda cute, decent tits?”

I looked at Jennifer shocked and although tiny, she looked like she was ready to go fight them. I shook my head, more interested in hearing what they were going to say about me.

“Yea, that one. Obviously she’s just using him for the money or something.“

“And he’s probably just using her for sex,” the friend replied.

“Probably. He used to call me like once a week at least, now I haven’t heard from him in forever. Maybe I’ll call him soon. He’s gotta be bored by now.”

My blood was starting to boil at this point. How dare they assume I was using him for anything! This is why I never went out with guys who had a ton of money or status. I didn’t want to be a part of the gossip.

Just then another girl walked in, glancing at us before continuing to the next row of lockers. “Who are we talking about?”

“Pete and that nobody he’s been dating; I think her name is (YN).”

“You know she is like right over there?” The new girl said.

Jennifer and I both looked at each other again with panic written on both our faces. I decided to get up, rounded the corner, and looked at the group of Lululemon clad girls who had just finished the class before ours.

“Thanks for calling me cute, but only decent tits? Really? I think they’re better than that!” I said before I left the locker room with Jennifer giggling behind me.

“Did you see the looks on their faces?” Jennifer asked when we were out of the locker room. “Wait, are you ok?”

I shook my head and leaned against the wall. “I don’t want to have to deal with all this bullshit. I just wanna date a cool guy who is in to me too, but instead I get one who is all wrapped up in the society pages and real housewives wannabes who think they’re entitled and,” I could feel the tears start to well up. “Its not what I wanted and its exhausting.”

“Its ok to say you’re hurt by what they said,” Jennifer said quietly, rubbing my arm.

I nodded. “And it sucks because none of it is true.”

“I know. Come on, lets get to class.”

~

That night when I got home I kept staring at my phone. Pete and I didn’t have plans, because we were two individuals who liked each others company, but we weren’t a couple, we just went out, were dating, no big deal.

Except I just kept imagining Trina in her stupid Lululemon outfit calling Pete and him meeting up with her and them making out and then…

No, I had to stop myself. I was going off the rails. I picked up the phone.

_Talk me down babe._

_Whats up?_ Christine replied.

_Tell me not to txt pete about what hes doing rn_

_Do NOT text Pete about what or who he is doing what now!_

_Why tf would you say that?_

_I thought you were being chill with him_

_Ugh I am. But I like him. I just dontlike all the girls who wanna get with him and his $$$_

_The money isn’t the problem, it’s the shit associated with the money that’s the problem, you know it_

_Youre right_

_I’m always right. So text him and be like hey, thinking of you lets hang when youre in town or whatever_

I sighed. Christine was right very very often, and it was obnoxious. I picked up my phone again.

_Just wanted to say hey_

Ugh. That was dumb, but it was sent so there was nothing more I could do. A few minutes later as I was about a mile deep on some random Instagram, Pete called.

“Hey,” I answered, still feeling very self-conscious about how lame my text was.

“Hey beautiful, I saw your text and thought I’d call.”

“What’s going on?”

“I just landed back in Chicago, wanna grab dinner?”

“Oh, I didn’t think you were getting back for a while. Is there a problem?”

“Nothing major, but they need me in a meeting tomorrow morning, so here I am.”

“Well isn’t it my lucky day then,” I couldn’t help but smile.

“So, dinner?”

“As long as you don’t have any better offers.”

“God no. I’ll be the in a few.”

I felt a smug sense of relief wash over me. I needed to stop thinking about how Pete seemed like he would be on paper and focus on how he actually was.

I pulled on a purple wrap dress and quickly put on some makeup. Knowing Pete, he’d take us some place super nice and I’d feel all awkward and out of place if I didn’t. Not long after I buzzed Pete up to my apartment and somehow despite the fact that he had just been on a four-and-a-half-hour flight, he looked totally unruffled.

“How do you do it?” I asked as I shut the door behind me and headed to the elevator.

“Do what?”

“Look like you just rolled out a GQ photo shoot with your perfectly rolled up sleeves and just slightly undone tie and,” I trailed off because I was starting to get a little hot beneath the collar just looking at him like that.

“Perks of flying private I guess,” he replied with a laugh.

“Oh come on, how did I not see that coming?” I replied rolling my eyes as we got on the elevator. Of course he flew private, that’s how he got a flight home on such short notice.

“You should come with me some time, maybe an extended weekend getaway?” He asked as he took a step toward me and placing his hands on my waist.

“I think I could be convinced of that,” I replied as he leaned down and kissed me. All too soon the elevator doors dinged open and we headed out to his car.

“So where are we going tonight?” I asked as we slipped into the back seat.

“Just wait and see,” he said as we pulled away from the curb.

After a while we arrived at small, hole in the wall looking Mexican restaurant. Pete hopped out and opened the door for me as we went in.

“Just copying my ides now I see.”

“Not exactly,” he laughed. Then I realized that the place was empty, which I didn’t think anything of at first, it was kinda late on a weeknight. But then I noticed there were candles on a table right in the middle of the floor, and the lights were dimmed. I glanced back at the door and saw that the sign on the door was flipped so to passersby it would read closed.

“Oh, I see what you did!” I laughed, as he pulled out a chair for me. “So do you have some thing where you can’t eat in front of other people, so you just compulsively have to buy out entire restaurants?”

He laughed as the waiter set down menus. “No, I just like my privacy.”

That got my mind going back to earlier in the day and my stomach lurched at the memory, but I decided to confront it head on. “But people talk about you, and like your personal life and stuff.”

“I know that happens. But I don’t want to give people anything more to talk about than they already do, ya know?” Then he narrowed his eyes at me. “Why? Did someone say something to you?”

“No, I overheard that girl Trina and a couple others that I don’t know by name talking about me and you at the gym today.” My heart was racing. I felt like I was snitching on the mean girl at school. “She said we were both using each other, and she was gonna hit you up to hook up because you’d be bored with me by now.”

“(YN) you know that I would never use you for anything, and don’t believe that you would ever use me either,” he said reaching across the table and taking my hand.

“Obviously,” I replied.

“And I really don’t think I’d ever get bored of you. You keep me on my toes,” he said with a grin starting to spread across his face.

“Someone has to stop you from always getting your way. I can’t imagine life is exciting when you have your say all the time,” I replied with a smirk. “So how did you find this?”

“My friend Joe is a total foodie. He knows probably all your secret little spots, and then some. He recommended this place for some of the most authentic, delicious Mexican food in the Chicagoland area.”

“Wait, Joe Trohman, the food critic? I have thoughts on some of his reviews.”

“I’ll introduce you some time, I’m sure he’d like to hear them.”

“Hmm, I doubt it,” I laughed.

The rest of the evening in the restaurant went well. I really felt like we were getting to know each other, and we were connecting on a real level. And hearing Pete reassure me that he wasn’t using me, or going to get bored of me, really made me feel better, even though I know I was being paranoid about the whole thing. But sometimes you need to hear those things to make them stick.

When we finished our meals, we headed out to his waiting car. When we were inside, Pete pulled out his phone for first time all night and chuckled.

“Just like you said,” he said holding up the phone. “Trina.”

I almost rolled my eyes, but quickly scanned over the messages on the screen. The last one was from two months ago, before we met. A sense of relief washed over me. “Why don’t I ever hear from you anymore?” I read aloud. “What are you gonna say?”

“(YN).”

“What?”

“No, that’s what I’m telling her,” he said holding his phone up again and saw he had just texted my name back to her. Then her replied popped up.

“’Are you fucking kidding me?’” I read off the screen. “She seems so nice.”

“Screw it,” Pete muttered and blocked her number and I may have laughed a little too hard with delight, but he grinned back at me. “So, where to next?”

I shrugged. “The night is young and I don’t have to be in to work until later tomorrow so wherever you want.”

“Wanna come back to my place?” He asked tentatively.

“Will it make me feel like crap for my tiny apartment?”

“We don’t have to-”

“No, no, I wanna see the lifestyles of the rich and Chicago famous,” I interjected. “Let’s go.”

When we arrived at the ridiculously tall building on the shores of Lake Michigan, I again couldn’t say I was really surprised.

We took the elevator up what felt like a thousand floors, but Pete’s apartment wasn’t even on the top. When he opened the door, I was slightly stunned by the space. It was clean and modern, but not disgustingly so. The view from the living room was something to behold. Lake Michigan seemed to spread on forever in the inky darkness of the night as cars flew by on the street below. To the south, the sparkling lights of downtown Chicago illuminated the view from the dining room.

“I know I said you don’t need to impress me, but this is spectacular,” I said in awe as I took in the views.

“Obviously the lake is more beautiful in the daytime,” he started.

“So maybe I should be here to see it?”

“That’s what I was thinking,” he said closing the distance between us, his hand cupping my cheek as I leaned in and kissed him. My arms draped over his shoulders so I could run my hands through his hair. The kiss deepened as he gripped my waist and our tongues moved against each other, trying to best the other, just like how we always interacted.

“Want to go someplace more comfortable?” He asked pulling back for air. I nodded and he took my hand, guiding me up the stairs. When we reached the next floor I glanced around, but it seemed we were in his home office.

“Come on, I’ll give you the full tour later,” he said giving a tug to my hand and I noticed there was another staircase.

“Three floors? For one man?”

“I got it for a steal, and it’s an investment in the future,” he replied as we made it up to third floor bedroom which had wide windows looking out on the lake. In the middle of the room was a king-sized bed that looked like it was going to be the softest thing I had ever sat on and I couldn’t wait.

“I assume there’s a bathroom around here?” I asked glancing around.

“Behind you,” he said with a nod.

“Be right back,” I replied and slipped inside. Of course the bathroom was as gorgeous as the rest of the apartment. Marble everything, but I noticed the floor was heated under my bare feet. I checked my hair and make up in the mirror, fixing my slightly smudged lipstick. I took a deep breath and got brave. I untied my dress, letting the material slip to the floor and glanced at myself in the mirror. “Nailed it,” I whispered to myself as I admired the matching black lace bra and panties I had the foresight to wear tonight. We’d been out enough times without things getting to this level, it was only natural it was going to happen any time now, and I was ready.

“Goddamn,” Pete muttered as I stepped out of the bathroom. He had already untucked his shirt, and undone the first few buttons on his shirt and I had to stop myself from pouncing on him right then. Instead I kept my composure and sauntered across the room and dragged my finger down his chest, looking at him through my eyelashes.

“(YN), you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen,” Pete murmured before pressing his lips to mine again. I smiled as I started to unbutton his shirt and broke the kiss as I pushed back the material from his body. I gasped slightly as I took in his muscular body, with even more beautiful, bad ass, incredible tattoos than I had already gotten a glimpse of on his arms. If it was at all possible for him to get hotter, he just did.

“Oh my god,” I murmured, looking up at his cocky smirk.

“Don’t forget I’m full of surprises.”

“Ugh, shut up and kiss me,” I replied grabbing his face and pulling him to me. He spun us around, my back hitting the softness of the bed and I giggled. “Now let’s get to those surprises.”


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, I woke up curled up against Pete, his arms wrapped around me securely. The blinds were down but I could see the light coming in around the edges. I didn’t want to get up, I didn’t want to have to get out of that bed ever. It was just like I suspected, the most cozy, comfortable bed I had ever been in.

Pete’s alarm started to go off a few minutes later and he groaned and squeezed me tighter. I couldn’t help but giggle a little when I rolled over and saw his hair all messed up, for once not looking like the polished international playboy he presented himself to be.

“Mornin’” he mumbled with a sleepy smile.

“Hey,” I replied with a smile.

“You wanna see that view now?”

I nodded and he reached over and hit a remote on his bedside table and the blinds started to rise.

“I didn’t notice you do that last night, that is so extra,” I said rolling my eyes, but sat up to see the water shimmering under the morning sun. Then I felt him pressing kisses against my bare shoulders and back.

“I’m glad you stayed over last night.”

“It was a good night,” I said turning to face him.

“You probably don’t like this kinda thing, but I wanna call you my girlfriend. If you are ok with that?”

I laughed. “Actually, don’t mind at all, as long as I can call you my boyfriend.”

“Deal,” he said sticking out his hand, which I promptly shook.

“Speaking of deals, don’t you have some important meeting to go to this morning?”

He groaned. “Yea I do, although the company is better here. Do you wanna get breakfast?”

“If you have time,” I smiled.

“For you, I’ll make time.”

~

The next few weeks were a bit of a blur. I was seeing Pete a few nights a week when he was in town, hanging out with my friends, and working. Before I knew it, it was Christine’s birthday and Jennifer and I were planning a night out to celebrate.

Pete was in London for meetings, but we got a group together to go out for drinks and dancing. The club was filled with all the usuals and not surprising Pete’s friends were there as well when I saw an opportunity to enact a brilliant idea I had previously come up with.

“Patrick, hey!” I said making my way up to Pete’s friend who was hanging at the edge of his group.

“Hey (YN), how’s it going?” He was so much less shy now that we had hung out a few times and I helped him pick out his first status symbol watch.

“Good, so we have a party going for my friend Christine, but I wanna introduce you to someone.”

“Oh, sure,” he said following me to our tables.

“Hey Jennifer, this is Pete’s friend Patrick, Patrick, this is my friend Jennifer.” They both nervously looked at me and I just grinned at each of them. “Ok, bye!” I laughed as I slipped away.

I was pouring myself another drink when I heard a rowdy hollering and cheers coming from the direction I had just come from. As I turned and looked up, my glass slipping from my hands, shattering on the floor. A few people from our party shouted at my party foul.

“What happened?” I heard Christine’s words ringing in my head. But I didn’t respond, I was on the move, broken glass crunching under the heel of my boot as I shoved past people. I felt like I was moving in slow motion.

Trina and Pete. Trina kissing Pete. She had him up against the wall and was kissing him. He said he wasn’t going to be back until tomorrow, but here he was kissing Trina.

Then I saw at his feet was a bouquet of pink peonies. And he was pushing her away.

“What the hell?!” I shouted over the music.

“(YN)! I’m so sorry, she grabbed me, I didn’t have time to react.”

“He came here for her, you should leave,” one of Trina’s friends drunkenly slurred in my ear and pulled on my arm.

“Get off of me!” I shouted pulling my arm away and a bunch of douchebags started to surround us shouting about a catfight.

Pete had pulled himself away from Trina and was coming over to me. “(YN), I was coming here to surprise you, these are for you,” he said holding up the slightly smashed flowers that he had rescued from the floor.

“Nuh uh, those are mine,” Trina slurred snatching them from Pete’s hand. She was drunk or high, or both and it was revolting and pathetic to see. Everyone in this group was messed up. How could Pete call these people his friends, or even his peers? When would he start acting like that too? Everything made me feel sick and disgusted. I shoved my way out of the crowd.

“(YN)! (YN) wait!” I heard Pete calling from behind me, but I just kept pushing past people until the cold night air hit my face. I gasped it in and tried to keep my head from spinning.

“(YN), please, I’m so sorry that this happened,” Pere said again.

“I believe you, but I don’t want to live like this, I don’t want to be around those obnoxious, entitled people who look down on me because of what I do or how much money I don’t have! I don’t wanna live in this ‘Real Housewives’, ‘The Hills’ bullshit world!” Tears were stinging at my eyes, and that made me even more mad.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize how bad it was for you,” he said taking a step toward me and I crossed my arms cross my chest defensively. “I told you before I’d walk away from them. I didn’t just mean that night, I meant for good.”

“But I don’t wanna be that bitch that dragged you away from your friends, I just wanna love you and be in a normal relationship without all the stupid drama!”

“I love you too (YN). Those morons mean nothing to me compared to how I feel about you! I want to get away from the stupid bullshit too!” He pleaded.

“What?” I let my arms fall at my sides, defenses down.

“I said I don’t want the drama either.”

“No, you said you love me?”

“Well you said it first.”

“No I didn’t,” I scoffed.

“Yea, you said you just want to love me and have a normal relationship,” Pete said, a smile starting to spread across his face.

I stopped and thought back as a blush started to spread across my cheeks. “Damn it.”

“Are you mad you love me?” he asked with a laugh, taking another step toward me and placing his hands on my waist.

“Maybe,” I grumbled averting my eyes.

“You’ll get over it,” he said with a kiss. When he pulled back, he was smiling at me. The genuine soft smile I liked best. “Come on beautiful, let’s go back inside, I wanna wish Christine a happy birthday,” he said wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

“By the way, I may have finally set up Jennifer and Patrick,” I grinned as we headed towards the door.

“I think you’re right about those two, I bet they’ll hit it off. So, are you finally going to dance with tonight?”

“One dance, but you better not fall in love with me,” I replied with a wink.

“Damn, too late,” he grinned.


End file.
